


Il più grande onore

by kanako91



Category: 17th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Promessi Sposi - Alessandro Manzoni
Genre: Gen, Improper Use of Catholic Rituals, Introspection, POV First Person, Roman Catholicism, Sassy, mentions of Gian Paolo Osio, mentions of Monaca di Monza's father, relationship with religion
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: Ormai condannata alla reclusione a vita, la famigerata Monaca di Monza ha imparato un’importante lezione.E non è proprio quella che volevano impartirle.[Uno studio della Monaca di Monza, a metà tra il personaggio storico e quello letterario]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Il più grande onore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melianar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melianar/gifts).



Tre passi dalla porta alla parete, cinque in larghezza.

La mia nuova prigione è la più piccola, la finestra chiusa da mattoni già quando mi ci portate. La malta è così fresca che, per spingerli via e far filtrare la luce del sole, basterebbe mettermi in piedi sulla tavola che chiamerò letto.

Ma non lo farò. È la mia punizione.

Intendo viverne ogni attimo. Anche mentre chiudete la porta, fatto salvo per un piccolo varco a terra.

Vi tengo lo sguardo puntato addosso, mentre spalmate la malta e vi posate sopra mattone dopo mattone.

Nessuno di voi osa sollevare lo sguardo. Non i frati muratori, non le sorelle mie carceriere.

Nessuno osa incrociare i miei occhi.

Eppure eravate tutti pieni di boria nel chiedere la mia condanna.

 _Per Nostro Signore_ , sottolineavate.

Perché altro non ero, ai vostri occhi, se non una moglie adultera e assassina.

Moglie di un marito assente, amante di un discepolo del Nemico.

Da prendere a sassate, se solo fosse stato permesso.

Ho ascoltato tutto, la vostra indignazione che mi scivolava addosso insieme alle ingiurie.

Come dovete esservi compiaciuti per la caduta della Signora. Vi sentivate liberi dalla mia tirannia, protetti da un tiranno più grande di me.

Perché il suo potere è più giusto del mio. Il mio è contro natura.

Sono solo una donna, dopotutto. Una donna che avete visto bambina, che avete coccolato e ricoperto di moine perché diventasse la vostra signora, uno strumento di accesso a un potere che avreste dovuto abbandonare entrando in convento, ma che bramavate più di ogni altra cosa.

Ho cercato di sottrarmi ai vostri progetti, come a quelli di mio padre. Ma lui era un nemico troppo grande per me, e io ero fatta della sua stessa pasta, troppo carne della sua carne per potermi sottrarre al suo volere.

Ogni tentativo che facevo mi si ritorceva contro, le mie parole inascoltate, le mie azioni manipolate per assecondare i suoi desideri.

Privata di ogni volontà, confusa da complimenti che non erano rivolti alle mie intenzioni ma a quelle di mio padre, sono capitolata.

Mio padre ci aveva visto giusto quando aveva tolto di mezzo quel paggio. Ma lo capii troppo tardi, quando ormai avevo scelto la mia prigione pur di ottenere un sorriso dall’uomo che mi aveva dato i natali.

Sarebbe bastato davvero poco a non farmi ribellare.

Un po’ di affetto sincero, quell’amore che tutti sostenevano io meritassi ma che nessuno mi offriva davvero.

Sarei stata docile come un agnellino, pronta per il macello pasquale.

E invece, neppure fare il suo volere lo ha spinto a rivolgermi una carezza e parlarmi con affetto sincero.

Come Nostro Signore, lui pretendeva che fosse fatta la sua volontà e farla era semplicemente il mio dovere.

Per quanto tempo non mi sono resa conto della ragione del mio umore mutevole, degli scoppi d’ira e di violenza con cui colpivo chi non mi obbediva.

Ero la vostra Signora, mi avevate voluta voi, perché vi era difficile dimostrarmi il vostro amore? Bastava obbedire per farlo, ma una volta presi i voti sembrava che tutta quella devozione non fosse più necessaria.

Ormai ero tra voi, non me ne sarei mai andata.

Ero vostra prigioniera.

Il muro nel vano della porta sale poco a poco, ma nessuno ha avuto ancora il coraggio di guardarmi.

Forse vi vergognate. E dovreste.

Perché siete solo dei pavidi.

Finché ero prigioniera, tutto andava bene per voi, anche le vessazioni da parte mia. Non importava che non mi occupassi delle educande come consono, quello non era altro che un contentino perché rimanessi in gabbia.

E come poteva essere altrimenti? Non sapevo cosa volevo, solo che quella che stavo facendo non era la vita che avevo sognato. Che quella vita mi era stata preclusa per sempre, senza che io potessi davvero oppormi, debole come ero in cerca di quell’amore che nessuno mi aveva dato.

Fino a lui.

Lui era irritante all’inizio. Non mi portava il rispetto che tutti mi avevano abituata a ricevere, ma quando mi dava un dispiacere faceva in fretta a rimediare.

La sua era devozione, mi dicevo. Non quella delle mie consorelle.

Ma quando quella sciocca osò minacciarmi, mi bastò raccontargli quali patimenti mi stava provocando Caterina perché la devozione rivelasse il suo vero volto. Per amor mio, la zittì per sempre, perché ero io a rischiare per quelle dicerie, non lui.

E quando quella sera stessa venne da me, ancora lordo del suo sangue e della terra in cui l’aveva nascosta, lo presi così com’era, il petto traboccante di quel sentimento che nessuno mi aveva fatto mai provare. Il paggio era stato solo l’infatuazione di una ragazzina disperata, ma quello, quello era amore.

Tra le braccia di lui, il desiderio di fuggire affogava in quello per lui, per quelle attenzioni solo per me, per la libertà che trovavo in quei momenti rubati quando le mie carceriere non guardavano.

Capivo finalmente perché ero stata spinta in un convento prima ancora di sapere cosa volessi.

Sapere cosa volevo significava avere potere sul mio cuore.

E una donna che ha potere sul suo cuore è una donna che ha potere sul mondo.

Fu proprio quello che ebbi in quasi dieci anni.

Ma ora è tutto finito. L’ultimo mattone è stato spinto al suo posto nella porta murata e ancora non si sentono i vostri passi impauriti allontanarsi.

Cosa credete, che mi ribelli? Che batta i pugni contro il muro, che urli e strepiti?

Non è più tempo per la ribellione.

La prima volta ha avuto vita breve, schiacciata dal peso della vergogna per la punizione, placata da promesse di affetto e adorazione.

Dopotutto mi avevate sempre detto che ero destinata a grandi cose, ad avere un posto di spicco nella prigione che mi stavate preparando.

E avevo preferito quella promessa ad un solo altro giorno di umiliazioni.

Mi sono piegata alla vostra promessa di grandi cose.

Ebbene, eccomi.

Di nuovo ribelle, di nuovo in punizione.

Ma questa volta non provo alcuna vergogna. Mi è scivolata via di dosso sotto le mani di lui, e sono rinata in una forma che vi fa paura.

E quindi non mi state punendo come una bambina che ha fatto una bravata.

Mi state punendo perché ho dimostrato che non avete più alcun potere su di me.

Mi sono liberata e ho fatto tremare le fondamenta del castello di menzogne che abitate.

Ben venga questa punizione.

È il più grande onore che mi abbiate mai fatto.

**Author's Note:**

> Ero indecisa se postarla nella sezione Storica o Promessi Sposi, per il semplice fatto che le ricerche per questa storia le ho fatte non solo leggendo di Marianna de Leyva/Suor Virginia ma anche di Gertrude ne _I promessi sposi_.  
> Non ho fatto nomi perché lei non sentiva il bisogno di farli, ma ho attinto da entrambe le fonti per questioni diverse e ho fatto un bel mischione.
> 
> Comunque, alla fine, eccomi qua, con un mix di fiction e storia per dar voce alla Monaca di Monza.  
> Era di lei che volevo parlare, dopotutto.
> 
> Comunque, questa storia è un regalino di compleanno per **Melianar** , perché cosa regalarle di meglio se non una storia femminile? :D
> 
> Grazie a chi ha letto!
> 
> Kan


End file.
